I don't really have one
by colecole345
Summary: R&R. Two girls get in trouble and are sent to Port Royal, but get stuck somewhere else. How do they meetJack and Will? REad to find out Summary sucks, but please just read it! It will get better!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own the pirates.(I wish I did!!) Just Nicole and Alyse and the plot!!

Chapter 1

"Come on Nicole!! Please! I am really hungry."

"Me too, but we can't just steal! We would have a very ugly appointment with the gallows!"

Nicole and Alyse were orphaned when they were ten, they grew up on the streets. They have been friends forever. Now they were 22 and still had no home. They tried to get jobs, but they always got fired for steeling.

"Nicole, we have to. I will distract the owner and you grab the food."

"How to you plan to distract the owner?"

Alyse just gave a little wave with her hand at her body.

"Oh, come on! Not again!"

"Just do it, I know you will be thanking me later."

"Well, I am hungry."

"You should be, we haven't eaten in days! Lets go!"

Alyse walked in first and started to talk to the man that worked there and kept his attention as Nicole looked around and started to grab some food. Than the man caught a glimpse of Nicole.

"HEY! You what are you doing!! Stop!!!" he pushed past Alyse and gave her a look like he knew what she was up to "And you stay here!"

"Like bloody hell I will!" Nicole had already ran out of the shop and Alyse went out the back door to meet at the spot they always met when they got in trouble

"STOP YOU LITTLE WENCH!!"

The man was on the heavier side so Nicole had the advantage. She went through all sorts of allies and under bridges and all around. Then she finally lost him.

"I am going to kill Alyse!"

"Hey, what did I do?"

"You got me caught! You didn't distract him that well!"

"Oh well, at least we have some food!" that was when she snatched some of it from Nicole and started to eat

"Hey, give me some!" they ate most of the food in their hiding spot, down by the beach under a bunch of palm trees, they both loved to watch the ships come in when the sun was sinking into the blue ocean

That night they sleep under the stars on the beach.

"They both had dark brown hair, one had curly hair and the others was straight." the owner of the shop went to the police to give a description to catch the girls

"Their eyes?"

"Ones were gray, the others were green I think."

"Height?"

The owner of the shop held up his hand to give what he guessed to be there height.

"Alright I think we have all we need Mr. Wilson, we will put up some wanted posters tomorrow."

"Put that I will give a reward."

"We will. These might be the girls we have had trouble with these girls before. Did you happen to catch their names?"

"Umm, lets see.........Alyse....and what was the other one?..........Ahh, Nicole!"

"Yes, thats them for sure. We'll look in their usual spots, but this is their last time. We have to send them to the gallows instead of just to jail."

"Thats interesting."

"Not really, we have been sending so many people to the gallows. We have a waiting list." the store owner laughed

"I wasn't kidding."

This town was one with a lot of trouble. But they went easy on punishments, except on your fifth time, then you get a noose. And lately it has been peoples fifth time.

Nicole and Alyse were awaken by a man decked out in a uniform.

"Wake up."

"What do 'ew want?" Alyse didn't like to be awoken

The man looked at a paper and then back at the two of them.

"You have to come with me, now."

"Why?"

"Just do as I say, I don't want to hurt ya."

" Oh plea....." she was caught off by Nicole

"Fine." Nicole said not wanting Alyse to hurt the man

He lead them to the Jail house.

"Oh come on! We didn't do a thing!" Alyse didn't want to wast a beautiful day in a jail cell

"Thats not what I have been told."

"And what exactly have you been told?"

"You will find out soon enough."

They entered the building and Nicole was thinking, trying to remember what number this was.

"Alyse, this isn't good." Nicole was speaking in whispers to Alyse

"I know it is nice out today."

"No, no,no. I believe this is our fifth time."

"No way."

"Yes, first there was robbing from that clothing shop, than hiding out in the govners room, trying to steal that ship, rescueing that ungrateful Mary, and now stealing food."

"Oh, holy hell I think you be right!"

"I am."

"Well, we can't have this!" she turned to the man " Well this has been a lovely trip, but we best be going!" she started to walk but the man grabbed her and Nicole and lead them to a man

"Good day little trouble makers! Long time no see!"

"Oh come on, we didn't do anything wrong." Alyse would handle the talking

"You both know that is a lie. And wouldn't this be you fifth time!" he was too happy

"I don't think it is."

"You both know it is. Now though, would not be the best time for me. You see we have the gallows booked up for most of the year. And we don't have room for you. So we are sending you too to Port Royale, it is the closest."

"Hell no, not there!"

"Yes, it is to bad I will not see your hangings."

"Yes, well it is to bad there will be none!" Nicole finally spoke up

"You will see that there is. You are going to be held in the brig as they take you two to Port Royale."

"You are leaving today. John will take you. John clamp them in irons and don't listen to a thing they say." the man listened

Nicole and Alyse were lead to a Navy ship called _The Sea Hawk_. They were both speechless at what was happening. They were lead to the brig. It was dark, cold, and the bottom was covered in water.

"A bit of a leek then." Alyse spoke sarcastically

They were locked up and left in the dark.

"Sorry luv." Alyse actually sounded sorry

"You should be, you should have listened to me! Than we wouldn't be in this hell hole!"

"I know. I always wanted to be on a ship, but not like this."

"Me too." they sat in silence and darkness for a long time

That is it for now!! How will they get out of this one??? Read to find out!! Review SAVVY?"


	2. Chapter 2 I need a title for my story

Chapter 2

I don't own the pirates, just Alyse and Nicole and the plot

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Black Pearl_

Jack was taking Will away from Port Royale for awhile since Elizabeth decided to marry Norrington. Ever since she told Will he hasn't been the same. He seems to always be in another world, one where he is always sad.

"Will, do you wanna....wanna steer? Will? WILL?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. What?"

"Oh nothing."

"Where are we going to?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it does."

"Away, away from Port Royale."

Will went back into his trance.

"Gibbs, get me some rum. I am afraid I will be needing a lot of it."

"Right away Cap'n."

Than Jack drifted into a world all his own.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Sea Hawk_

The girls heard footsteps.

"Is someone there?" Nicole was worried because she couldn't see a thing

"Yea, I am Steve, I work on this ship. I have brought you two some food."

"Oh, I see thank you."

"Well, criminals with manners. That is a new one!" he lit a match and Nicole and Alyse saw a handsome young man

"We are not criminals!" Alyse didn't like being called that

"Oh sorry, what am I to call you then."

"I am Alyse and that is Nicole."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"So, they are really going to hang you two?"

"I am afraid so."

"Why are you striking up conversations with young ladies who are to be hanged for causing crimes?" Alyse was suspicious

"Well, to be truthful I am new on this ship and don't really know anyone. I get stuck with the jobs no one else wants. But this one I am enjoying, a conversation with two pretty girls that are rebels."

"Oh please!" Alyse sighed and decided she didn't like this guy

"Oh, Alyse, that was sweet, be nice." Nicole thought he was kind

"Well, here is your food. I have to go." he opened the door and handed Nicole food for the both of them

"Thank you." she took it and handed some to Alyse, "We better eat up."

"Yes, this seems like a great meal." she lifted the spoon and watched the food fall off it

They ate their food and chatted. Nicole said she was scared and Alyse tried to comfort her(which is not like her and didn't work to well). The morning faded into afternoon, but the girls didn't notice because they always felt like it was night. Then they took a nap, they were awoken by Steve calling them.

"Girls, wake up."

"What, oh not you again!"

"Hi Steve."

"Hello. I have your dinner."

"Oh, thank you."

"Is it alright if I stay? I don't really like it above deck."

"I am going back to sleep!" Alyse announced

"You can stay, we can talk."

"Alright."

"Do you know how long until we reach Port Royale?"

"In a couple of days."

"I see."

"I have a question for you."

"Than ask it."

"How is it that a girl who is nice like you ended up in all sorts of trouble?"

"Well you see, when I was ten I became an orphan. I meet Alyse and we became good friends and grew up together on the streets. We started to need things so we had to steal them. When we were younger people would give us food because they felt bad for us. But than when we became young women, the men started to want things in exchange and Alyse and I were not like that, so we had to steal what we needed. And now I am here."

"Bloody hell, that is horrible."

"It wasn't so bad."

"I am so sorry you had to go though that!"

"Its not your fault."

"Yes it is." Alyse muttered from her sleep

Steve and Nicole laughed. That had been the first time she laughed in a few days. Not really having the best time of her life lately.

"Well, I think I should best be going up. It was nice to talk to you though."

"Same here." than he blew out the candle and went up

Nicole feel asleep after eating. She slept late into the next day.

The next day, well what they thought was the next day since they couldn't really tell, it rained. Maybe a storm but they didn't really know. Nicole's eyes ached for some sun. Alyse was getting really sick of the dark.

"What the Hell! I am sick of this darkness!"

"Me too Alyse."

They had run out of things to talk about. Both girls didn't really feel like talking. Life was now to short to talk. They just sat there, each thinking.

_Alyse_

'I feel so bad for getting her caught up in this, she is a good person. She shouldn't be here.'

'Its not all your fault. She is the one who stole it.'

'Yea, because I told her to.'

'I wonder if I am ever going to get out of here?'

_Nicole_

'This sucks.'

'I should have just told her that I didn't want to take the food.'

'I don't want to die in a few days, and I know she doesn't want to."

Than they both heard foot steps.

"Hello luv!" Alyse acted like nothing was bothering her

"Hey girls."

"What has the cook made us today?"

"That is not why I am down here."

"Than why are you?"

"I want to help you two. You see tonight we will be sailing past Tortuga."

"How do you know about Tortuga? You aren't a pirate?" Alyse was confused

"I used to be. You see they took over the ship I was on and if I didn't go over to their side they were going to kill me."

"Really?" Nicole was shocked

"Yes, now back to what I came down here to say. Tortuga, we are passing there tonight and I am going to get you two out of here."

"How?"

"Tonight when it gets quite dark I am going to come down here and get you two out and they you are going to have to row our little boat to Tortuga."

"What is going to happen to you?"

"I don't know, I will just tell them that when I came down here you two were gone."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you guys are nice and need help."

"Thank you so much." Nicole was almost to tears with joy

"Thanks." Alyse didn't sound as happy, she didn't like people helping her

"I will come back tonight."

"We will be waiting."

Than he left. Nicole and Alyse just sat there all day in shock. Waiting, hoping nothing would fail with his plan. Than he came. He opened the door in a hurry.

"Come now, we don't have a lot of time. Most of the crew is eating."

The girls ran out and followed him up. They had to be quiet and fast, a hard ting to accomplish. Than they made it to the little boat at the side of the ship.

"Get in now, I will lower you down."

"We own you our lives, thank you so much!" than Nicole kissed him on the check, he blushed a bit and then they got in and were lowered down "Bye."

"Bye girls! Don't get into to much trouble!" than they were in the water and both rowed their little hearts out

They rowed all night and into the morning. It was tiring work. Than they finally reached land.

"Here we are! Land and light!" Alyse was thrilled to see the sun rising

"I can't believe this, I thought in a few days mu life would be no more, but now look at us! In a pirate town. This time no stealing!"

"Oh, fine."

They pushed the little row boat on shore and plopped down on the sand and just layed there looking into the sun and its beautiful rays. They layed there for some hours and then Nicole spoke.

"I think we should get a job."

"What kind, the only jobs here for women is whores and barmaids. And there is no way in hell that I am going to be a whore, and barmaids make nothing!"

"I have an idea. You know that act we made so many years ago."

"No Nicole! No! I am not ding that again!"

"I believe you will. We don't have many other options."

"Ahh, you promised me we would never do it again! It is soo embarrassing!"

"Why? You were good at it! You owe me! We are doing it! But first we should practice."

They were on the beach practicing _it_ for most of the bright day.

Thats it for now!! I wonder what _it_ will be!! Sorry to do that to you!! I didn't want to go the route with Jack and Will saving them, that is used to much. Did I do good? Please review!! Thank you to my two reviewers!! YOU ROCK!!!! Could you tell me if I made any mistakes. I do that alot!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Someone please Help me come up with a Name for this!!

Don't own the pirates- just my plot and characters

This will get better as I go, now just setting things up!!

REVIEW!!!!PLEASE

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were on the beach practicing _it_ for most of the bright day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They went from bar to bar. Than one took them in with their little routine._The Faithful Bride._

"Here is the deal, you do your routine a couple of times a night. You keep some of the money you make, but I get 25 of whatever you make. And when you arn't doing your lil dance you will be barmaids for a few shillings and you can clean up the bar when everyone leaves ."

"Hmmm, I don't know about this 25 thing, how about 15?" Alyse didn't like giving her money away, because she never did have much of it

"Its 25 or you can just be on you way!" he wasn't going to let them get all the money

"We'll take it!" Nicole didn't want to give up a paying job

"Fine then. You can start tonight."

"Ok." Nicole said

"Be ready in an hour or so. Tell the men over there with instruments to play you some songs so you can choose."

"Ok, thank you for this chance! We both really appreciate it!" Alyse was dragging Nicole away and over to the men

Once the man left Alyse spoke to Nicole "My god! Don't act so desperate!"

"Why not? We are!"

"But he didn't know that!"

"Fine sorry, but we have a job don't we?"

"Yea I guess, but he is gonna take some of our money."

"Get over it!" they reached the men "What songs to you fine gentlemen know?"

"Only a few."

"Could you play some for us? You will be playing a few times tonight."

"Fine." the men started to play some songs and Alyse and Nicole listened and decided on a select few

"Play those three tonight when we tell you to, that would be great!"

"Fine miss, for a price."

"You can get pay from the owner." Alyse didn't like how her money was getting divided up when she didn't have it yet

"Thats not how it works."

"Then inform me on how it works!"

"We play and you pay. Two shillings a song."

Nicole and Alyse looked at each other and then turned around to talk.

"What do you think Alyse?"

"I think this is crazy!"

"Its not like we can do this without some music! Its just three shillings each! Come on! They are good! We need them! PLEASE!!"

"Oh don't beg! Fine, fine." they turned back around

"So, what'ill it be?"

"You play we pay."

"Great!" they left the men sitting there, the night was approaching fast and men were already starting to pile in

"NEW GIRLS! GET OVER HERE!!" they walked over "Put on an apron and start taking orders, you can do the routine when there are more men in here." they did as they were told

"What would you gentlemen like to drink on this fine night?"

"Why don't you come sit right here so you can hear me better?" he patted his hand on his lap

"Sorry sir, just a barmaid. What will you like to drink?"

One of the other, younger men spoke "Just make it three rums."

"Right away!"

--At another table--

"What'da yall want ta drink?"

"Rum."

"How many?"

"Four."

"Alright." Alyse left and walked behind the bar to get the drinks and saw Nicole already there

"When do you wanna do the routine?"

"It a bit, luv. Are all the men behaving well?"

"No, not really, but I can take care of it."

"Ya sure?"

"Yes I am, but thanks."

"Anytime! Well gotta go get these drinks to the men before they start yellin."

"Me too." they both took their drinks to their tables on other sides of the place

"Here ya go men!" Nicole set the drinks by each man

"Bless ya soul miss!" one of the men Nicole was standing by pinched her behind

"That wasn't necessary!" she slapped his hand

"Sorry miss!" Nicole walked to another table and out of the corner of her eye saw Alyse at another table

"Gents, it might be to your benefit to be sticking around!" Alyse spoke to the men at that table

"Why would that be?"

"There will be a special treat for yall tonight!"

"What it be?"

"Stick around for a little while longer and you'll find out!"

"Ahhh, fine! Bring on some more rum while we wait."

"Be back in a few!"

Alyse walked to the bar and filled up some cups and that Nicole came up to her.

"Do you wanna do it soon?"

"How about after I give that table their drinks?"

"Sure, I will go tell the musicians." they both went their separate ways and then met back up at the bar

"I make an announcement."

"You do that Nicole." Nicole got on top of the bar and stood up

"Umm, excuse me!" no one heard her "HEY!" she yelled at the top of her lungs and sure got some attention that way "THANK YOU!! NOW TONIGHT WE HAVE A BIT OF A TREAT FOR YOU FINE MEN!! IF YOU ALL WOULD JUST KINDLY MOVE ALL OF YOUR GLASSES OFF THE BAR WE COULD BEGIN!!" than Alyse pulled herself up next to Nicole "You ready?" she whispered

"As ready as I'll ever be!" the band started to play and Nicole and Alyse walked back and forth on the bar for a while and then began

They started one of their routines on the bar. Perfectly the same. They danced all around. Having the most fun that they had had in a long time. They laughed and giggled. The men all hooted and hollered.(A/N idk what I was thinking about!! I had recently watched Coyote Ugly so sorry!!) Then the band stopped and so did Alyse and Nicole. The men went wild. Nicole and Alyse bowed and stepped down. Than got back to work. In a few minutes it was all back to normal. Men put shillings in their pockets and slapped their asses, they let it go because they were making money. They worked for most of the night as barmaids, but did their routine one more time. The men started to file out, dawn was approaching with small steps. The sun was starting to peak out. Nicole and Alyse plopped down in a chair and just sat there resting for a few minutes.

"That was amazing!" Nicole was so thrilled with how much they made

"I know! Wanna count the shillings?"

"I thought you would never ask!" Nicole emptied her pockets on to the rough wood table and Alyse did the same

"Wanna just keep it all together?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way! Ok, one, two, three, four, five......Ok lets just put them into piles of five."

"Works for me." both girls started to put each shilling into piles of five, it did work faster

"Five, ten, fifteen, twenty, twenty-five, thirty, thirty-five.........thirty-six!! I can't believe we made all of this!"

"Well now! Lookie here. I do believe that some of that would be mine!" their boss came up

"Thats right, 8 or 'em."

"I do believe it is 9, oh and don't forget to be cleaning this place up and then you can go." he took his pile and gave them back three shillings for their work

"I don't like that man!" Alyse was after him with her hands in fists

"Now Alyse, look at it this way we have thirty shillings!!! We have never had that much money!! Now lets clean and then we can go out and see what this place has to offer!" Nicole picked up a cup and Alyse gave a sigh and did the same

When they finally finished they walked out into the bright sunny day and Tortuga was a different place than last night. It was quiet, there wasn't men chasing women, there wasn't drunks everywhere. They decided to walk down to the beach and take a well need nap. When they were awoke they were both starving. They walked up and down the streets looking for somewhere decent. They found one that wasn't that bad. Ate, than left.

"Where to now luv?" Alyse wasn't sure what to do, Nicole looked Alyse up and down and than looked down at herself

"I do believe we need some new clothes."

"Oh come on!!! My clothes are fine!"

"Have you looked at yourself?!?"

"Well, no. But I think we look fine!"

"I think some dresses would make our little performance better! Now come on, we have the money!"

"Dresses? Oh God! Fine, but you are gonna have to do somethin I wanna do then!"

"Deal. Lets go, I saw a store down that way!" they headed down the street towards the store

Thats it for chap. 3!! Tell me if u like it!!


End file.
